Misery Loves Company
by Malfoy Menace
Summary: Harry and Remus get close after the death of Sirius. This new relationship takes them places they have never been. The wizarding world is shocked two times over when the Half-Blood Prince is revealed. Slash! In the near future.
1. Say Hello to your new DADA Professor

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter.... sigh

A/N- I hope you like this story. I started to right it inbetween writing 2 other stories. So I hope you like it.

Remus/Harry SLASH! folks. if you dont dig that sort of thing.. dont read. Reviews please!

**Misery Loves Company**

Chapter 1-Say Hello to your New DADA Professor

The train lurched and began to move. Children and young adults hung out the windows waving goodbye to parents who they wouldn't see until Christmas. Yells of joy and laughter rang through the compartments. Freedom from the rules of no under aged magic were gone. Uniforms taken out of their trunks, wands at the ready, badges being pinned to the new prefects. The seventh years were bustling and raving about what this last year would bring. Girls already chatting about the graduation dance. Who they would take. What they would wear. A pot was already being formed as to who Harry Potter would take.

This was the first summer Harry didn't want to go back. He had had the best summer of his life. He sat in the compartment with Ron and Hermione, staring out the window. His two best friends had gotten together in the middle of their sixth year. He felt like a third wheel. Ron had his arm around her shoulders and they were chatting about the things they had done together over the summer. Something in Harry stirred. Was it jealousy? Yes, yes it was. He wanted so badly to have someone to lean against and have mindless conversations with. Even an intelligent conversation would be awesome. Last summer floated into his head again. It was the best. He didn't have to go back to the Dursley's.

He had shown enough distress over his summer after his fifth year and half of his six to arise alarm. Mentally he was completely disturbed. He had locked himself up in his mind, not letting anybody in. Nightmares ran rampant. Sirius falling through the veil. Volemort's red eyes laughing. Harry had his worst nightmare at 12 Grimmauld Place.

_It was Christmas break of sixth year. He dreamt he could see Sirius beyond the veil. Reach out for him calling for help. His body rotting away right in front of Harry's eyes. The next thing he knew, there were strong arms around him, willing him to wake. He opened his eyes to see Remus Lupin above him looking down on him with worried eyes._

_"You're alright Harry. I'm here," Remus said in a whisper, running a hand down Harry's fluffed up hair._

_"Yes you are… Oh, Remus… I can't do it anymore.." Harry said, gripping the werewolf's night shirt. He let it out. He cried. He cried for the first time. Remus cried with him. Later on he would find out that it was the first time Remus cried over Sirius too._

That's when it started. The rest of the break Harry and Remus started spending more and more time with each other. They understood what they were going through. Harry felt he could tell Remus anything. Ron and Hermione were always there for him, but they treated him like he was made of glass. They would never truly understand how Harry felt. Sure, they missed Sirius, but they were never close to him the way Harry was, or how Remus was for that matter. Before Harry knew it he was getting better. He was smiling and laughing….. for real. Dumbledore thought it would be best for Harry to continue to spend time with Remus. They seemed to be what the other needed to recover from their loss. It eventually led to the old man allowing Harry to spend the summer in Remus' care. The summer was everything he ever wanted. He'd sleep until noon and lounge around in his underwear after he felt the need to get out of bed. Remus always somehow knew when Harry was going to be getting up and always had warm food waiting for him. They would stay up late and Remus would share stories of his Marauders days. Harry came to learn that Remus had a bigger part in the group then he thought. Remus was more or less the brains of the outfit. Sirius and James would come up with the ideas and Remus would figure out the mathematical aspects or the needed potions to carry out the attack.

By the end of the summer, Harry had become closer to Remus then he was to Ron and Hermione. Remus had to drag Harry kicking and screaming to platform 9 2/3.

_"No! Remus.. Don't make me gooooo… pleeeaaseee. I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!"_

_"We bake cookies once and all of the sudden it's the only thing you want to do!"_

_"Please let me stay. I don't want to leave you. I neeeeeeed you!"_

_Remus pulled Harry into a hug. The truth was he needed Harry too._

_"Don't worry, cub, I'll be there when you need me. Say hello to your new DADA professor," Remus said with a stunning smile._

Harry continued to look out the window thinking about the past summer until Ron threw a chocolate frog box at his head.

"Huh? What?"

"Harry, are you listening?"

"Honestly, no."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I'll see you two later. I have to go to the head students meeting."

"Ugh.. I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Why, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy is head boy."

"Oh , goodness.. Whatever shall she do? Big bad wittle Dwakie Malfoy… the shock the horror," Harry teased as Hermione left the compartment trying to contain her laughter.

"Not funny Har," Ron said, as he glared.

"Yes it is. She can handle herself. So anyway, how was your summer. I didn't see much of you."

"Yeah I know. It was good though. I went with Hermione and her family to France. It's nice there. What about you?"

"I sat around in my boxers all summer eating cookies and watching the telly with Remus. It was the best summer ever."

"I envy you, mate. Hermione dragged me to a new museum everyday. I tell you, you can only see so many Monets until they all start to look the same."

Harry shook his head and chuckled. At least being with Hermione hadn't changed his convictions.

Harry plopped himself next to Ron in the great hall, and scanned the head table to get a look at the new DADA teacher. Ron was fidgeting with his collar when childishly Harry jumped up and ran to the front of the hall. Ron leaned over to Hermione looking confused.

"What got into him?"

"Holy cricket! Remus!"

"What? Holy Shit!"

Ron and Hermione saw one Remus Lupin sitting in the DADA professor's chair smiling broadly. By the looks of things, Harry had jumped over the head table and was now sat in the professor's lap shaking him by the shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I did!"

"No you didn't!:

"Yes I did.. When I said 'say hello to your new DADA professor' I meant me."

"Well I didn't know that. You know I don't get it half the time when you're all cryptic."

Ron and Hermione stood back and watched the two ramble on. The young lady of the pair had a huge smile on her face. The red head just looked plain confused.

"Um.. Love? Don't you think it's odd that Harry is in Professor Lupin's lap?"

"If it was anybody else but Harry, yes I would. But it's Harry so I don't."

"What makes Harry so special?"

"Remus has taken the reigns of being Harry's father figure. Harry, never having that before, has in a way, regressed to a younger age when it comes to being a 'son'."

"Oh.. Okay. Whatever you say."

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione back to the tower. He was going to visit Remus later on that evening, but was giving him time to settle in. Hermione loved the way Harry was bounding around like a kid in a candy store. He was the complete opposite then what he was like a year ago. A year ago, you could barely get three words out of the boy. Now he wouldn't stop talking. They made themselves comfortable in front of the fire as Harry told them the stories of his dad and Sirius that Remus had told him over the summer. James and Sirius still held the reigning record of most detentions. Believe it or not, Remus was up there on the list too. The Weasley twins didn't even have them beat.

"No wonder why they loved those guys so much. Made them looked like princes," Ron said with a look of disbelief.

Harry also told them of how it took him three weeks to find out what Remus' middle name was. He had to chase the man around the house and tackle him to the floor to get the upper hand in the battle. But what did it was a threat of tickle torture. Werewolves mist be ticklish creatures because it only took Harry two pokes in the ribs to get him to confess.

"So what is it?"

"I think it's John."

"Ron, Honestly, do you really thing that Remus would try to withhold the information if it was John?"

"Well, I don't know."

"No, it's not John, it's Jamie."

"Oh that is just soo cute. He looks like a Jamie."

"See that's why he doesn't like it. Everybody thinks it's just so cute. He doesn't want to be cute. He hated being known as the cute one. And don't tell him you heard this from me. He'll have my hide if he finds out. But, anyway, I have to go. Don't want to be late. Cheers." Harry got up, waved bye to Neville, who was sat in a chair reading, and walked out the door.

On his way to Remus' rooms he took a short cut that passed by the main hallway that led to the dungeons. On a normal day he wouldn't have taken this route, but he feared being late. When he thought that he was in the clear he saw a group of Slytherins making their way towards him. Great. He was the only Gryffindor in Slytherin territory. Fantastic. He got the usual sneers and insults, but all in all it wasn't that bad. Malfoy nodded to him- they had called a truce when Draco decided he didn't want to follow a half breed- and Pansy scoffed. Crabbe and Goyle didn't know what was going on and just kept on walking. Blaise was the only one who talked to him.

"Evening Harry, "

"Umm… Hullo… Blaise."

"How was your summer?" He had a caring smile on his face, like he actually want to know.

"It was good. Yours?"

"It was alright. Nothing too eventful happened, thank god. But, hey, I have to catch up with them. I don't know the password yet. So I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Cool, cheers then," Blaise said, as he patted Harry's shoulder before he walked away.

'Weird.'

"Oh hey Harry."

"Hi Remi. Sorry I'm late," Harry said as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. Remus had tea ready and waiting, so he began to make himself a cup.

"You're not late at all. I just got the tea ready in fact. Sandwiches are on the way," Remus said, patting Harry on the head before he sat down next to him. Before he could make himself comfortable the food appeared. Harry picked one up and began talking.

"So the weirdest thing happened to me on the way over here," Harry said with a mouth full of turkey and bread.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Is there cheese on this? Sorry A.D.D. moment. Anyway, I was on my way here when I ran into a bunch of Slytherins. For the most part they ignored me, until it got to the end of the group, that is. Blaise Zabini stopped and started to chat. Really nice like too. Smiling and he even touched me. Weird huh?"

"Um, yeah weird." Remus felt odd. It sounded like the boy was interested in Harry, but why? Well that was obvious. Why shouldn't people be interested. By why Zabini. Remus had a bad feeling about it all. _I'll jut keep an eye on the kid. One wrong move and he's done for. No one hurts my cub._

"What do you make of it?"

"Well, I don't really know. He may just be being friendly….. Or….um, I really don't know Harry. So, cub, how are the sandwiches?"

"Really good actually. Have a ham one. Deeeelish. The bread is nicely toasted too."

"Oh, goodness, remember what happened when we attempted toast," Remus said before biting into the sandwich. "Oh wow, this is good."

"Oh no, don't remind me. I thought Mrs. Weasley was going to kill us. We nearly burnt down the house. But I still say that toaster was faulty. It's not supposed to spew out flames."

"I agree… pancakes were a disaster too."

"Yeah I know. But remember, when it doubt, take out."

The two went on chatting for the next few hours until Remus noticed the time and shooed Harry out. He wasn't going to be the one to blame when Harry didn't show up for his first class. Before parting Harry hugged Remus tightly, nuzzling his face into the man's chest. Remus cherished the moments they had together. He loved being the one Harry turned too, and Harry loved turning to him.


	2. Make way for the Prince

Hey hey hey, thanks to the two people who reviewed. Cone on folks... tell me what you think. review review review.Here's chapter two. hope you like it. its starting to pull everything together. lemme knwo what you think!

Disclaimer- i known nothing.

**Chapter 2- Make way for the Prince**

A month into school, and Harry was getting restless. Things were boring for once. How many times had he said he wanted things to be boring? More times than you can count. And here he was, wondering why he had ever said such a thing. He supposed that once things did start to pick up that he would wish for boredom again. Why was he so indecisive. _Because I can be_. He was indecisive by nature. Though his indecisiveness always hit him after making a decision. Like agreeing to go out with Blaise. The tall, dark and handsome Slytherin boy was very persistent, and eventually broke him down. He was happy with him, but sometimes he wondered why. He cared about him, a lot, and sometimes it scared the hell out of him. People he cared about died. He spent less time with Remus now that he had a beau, but would still visit at least twice a week; much to the dismay of Blaise. He was a great guy, but insanely jealous. Even if it was of his DADA professor. Harry would only shrug and kiss his boyfriend on the nose saying that he had nothing to worry about.

Harry felt many emotions when it came to Remus. He never imagined one of them would be jealousy. He couldn't really blame Blaise for feeling the way he did sometimes, because he felt it too. All the girls loved Professor Lupin. Harry hadn't been the only one to regress a bit. All the talks of his Marauder days brought back serious memories, some of which stuck. Remus had finally taken a look in the mirror and finally understood why Sirius had begged him on so many occasions to go shopping for new clothes. And now that he had a bit of money, he let himself splurge a bit. His face had smoothed out and some of his scars even faded. But something about him glowed. On otherworldly power, almost inhuman. Well, that goes without saying, but Harry knew Remus before and he never looked like this. Many of the girls even found his Lycanthrope a turn on. They found it exotic and wild. Something most men didn't have. Harry thought they were nuts. He had seen the beast within and he didn't want to come in contact with him any time soon.

At this moment in time, Harry was sat in DADA scoffing at the slobbering girls. Remus was his. He needed him. And here were these girls…they didn't want him to teach them. At least not school work. They wanted to get into his bed. Lavender was the worst. Primping herself before class. Rolling up her skirt, and flashing leg whenever possible. Remus never responded, but it still drove Harry mad. He even fond himself getting annoyed when people asked for help _on _work. He felt bad about that. They needed help in school, and Remus was there to give it to them. He just needed to snap out of whatever rut he was in. Harry loved it when Remus would dote over him in class and Lavender would try to pull the attention back to her, and Remus would ignore her and continue on with Harry. The only person who really hated it when this happened was Blaise. He somehow had this crazy notion that Remus wanted to pounce Harry. Ridiculous, right?

"Harry, can you please tell me what curse was developed with the veela in mind?" Remus asked while patting Harry on the head.

"The imperius course, Professor."

"Yes, yes. Very good. Can you tell me how and why?"

"While the female veela has the power of allurement, the males can control you with their minds. That's where the idea for the imperius came from. Curse makers took fluid from the veela's brain and used it in the initial potion, hoping it could channel the power itself. It did. To use it correctly, they used veela will power, and testimony from the creatures themselves."

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Would you ever let a veela control you, Harry?"

"No Sir, I find werewolves far more alluring," Harry said with a wink.

At that the bell rang and the students began to file out.

"Read chapter 3 for next week!" Remus called over the students' clatter.

Harry left the class and ran up to Blaise. They didn't have the same class next but they were in the same general area. They developed the habit of walking together, even before they were dating. But this time Blaise seemed to be going in a different direction-towards the Slytherin common room. _Maybe he forgot something_. But when Harry reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder he knew something way wrong. Blaise spun around and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I just thought that we would walk together," Harry said, a bit shocked by the malice in his tone.

"I don't think so."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? How about how you were blatantly flirting with Lupin!"

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Oh you weren't were you? How about 'I find werewolves more alluring.'" Harry's quote was said in a high pitched annoying girly voice. "Please, I'm not that stupid. I know something is up with you two!"

"Nothing is up. God, why are you always like this. I'm with you for a reason!"

"Whatever Harry." Blaise turned around a walked away.

Harry was upset. No, not just upset- Hurt. Why did he always have to get like that. Whenever things were going great he would get pissed off at something and storm away. He slowly made his way towards divination by himself for the first time in a month. He didn't feel so good by the time he got to class. He plopped down next to Ron and gave him a week smile.

"What's wrong mate? Blaise being an ass again?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"I heard him yelling at you. I'm telling you, that guy is more trouble then he's worth. Ya know that Ravenclaw keeper, Alex McNamara? He told me he fancies you. I say you go for it."

"It's not that easy Ron. I care about him."

"I know you do, but the moment he goes to far, you tell me and I'll kick his ass, then I'll hook you up with Alex."

Harry chuckled. "Alright." Alex was good looking. Best looking Ravenclaw out there actually- sandy blonde hair, with blueish-yellowish eyes. Damn fine. He started to think about Alex, but remembered Blaise. It was hopeless. He would probably track him down and apologize. _It better be worth it_.

"Today class, we will be learning about prophecies…"

After that Harry zoned out. He looked over at Ron once or twice to see him sleeping face down in his book. The loony old woman in front of them droned on and on, never once saying anything of interest. Hermione had told them that Divination was a waste of their time. He was beginning to think she was right. Why couldn't he have taken ancient runes? At least he would use some of his brain. Harry didn't snap out of his stupor until he heard gasps from the class. Ron had even woken up. Trelawney had fallen back into her chair and her eyes were rolling back into her head. She took a few large breaths of air and began talking, although it wasn't her voice.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… Not alone will he be, aid given but not taken. As white glows it will be known the Half-Blood Prince chose his side. For only when the one with the power to vanquish is given that of life can death be certain…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.

Harry packed up and ran out of there as fast as he could. He vaguely heard Ron calling for him, but kept on moving. The middle bit was new. Why was he always the last to find out about things like this. Now he was supposed to be helped by this Half-Blood Prince.

"Oh great watch, I'm this prince. Fantastic. I don't want to be anything else," Harry mumbled to himself as he headed to Dumbledore's office. "No wait, why should I go to him when he's just going to say 'oh well, I forgot about that.' Fuck that. I'm going to Remus. At least he'll tell me if he already knew about this."

------------------------------------------------------

Remus was making his way back to his rooms after a meeting with McGonagoll, preparing himself for a spot of tea. Today had been a good day so far. The comment Harry had made in class was excellent. Harry had always been pro-werewolf. But this was getting to be just to much. The boy just flirted by nature. James was the same way. Half of the school thought he was gay because of the way he and Sirius acted. But in reality he was just being friendly. He was like that with everyone, minus the Slytherins. Harry had definitely gotten that from his father. Always smiling, a bit touchy feely, and was always complimenting. It didn't matter if you were male or female. But Remus couldn't help but notice the angry look in Blaise's eyes right when Harry opened his mouth. Or the way he stormed out of class, or how he screamed at Harry in the hall. It took everything in his power to not punch the little brat in the face. It was Harry's business, and his business alone. No place for Remus to intrude. He just hoped Harry was alright. _I'll pay him a visit later to make sure._

Just as he turned the corner he heard noises coming from the corridor that led to his rooms. Oh great people were fighting right outside his door. Lovely. He followed to noises and nearly growled. Blaise, Harry's boyfriend mind you, had another boy, not Harry, pinned up against a wall, snogging him senseless. His hand was down the unknown boy's trousers, while said boy was pulling off Blaise's cloak. Remus balled is fists, trying to calm down and took a step forward. He cleared his throat and the two boys sprang a part looking sheepish. When Blaise saw the professor that had caught him, he paled. Remus recognized the other student as Justin Fitch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff.

"What do you two thing you are doing?" Remus' voice was calm and collected, which probably scared the boys more than anything.

"Sorry Professor." It was Justin who spoke.

"Yes well, twenty-five points from both your houses for indecency. Now be gone with you." the boys slowly made their way past the angry professor without a sound. "Oh and Mr. Zabini, if you don't tell Harry by the end of the week, I will. I promise you."

Blaise looked up at Remus to see that he was dead serious. His lips were in a tight line and his eyes were glowing. The man was just plain pissed off. But why would he be so angry if he and Harry were…oh no. They weren't. SHIT!

Blaise nodded and hurried away. He had only done this because he thought Harry was fooling around on him. And he wasn't. And now he was going to loose him. Well maybe he would forgive him, hopefully.

Remus' head fell after the two boys rushed off. This was going to kill Harry. He sighed and went into his rooms. What was he going to do? Should he tell Harry right away? No, let that little bastard do it first. It wasn't his place to break Harry's heart. Harry need to be prepared for what was going to come though. Maybe if he could convince him that Blaise was no good, and Harry would dump him before finding out. Yes that was good. But how? What would get Harry to dump Blaise?

Remus paced back and forth coming up with plan after plan, but every one was shit. He thought back to his days at Hogwarts. What would get him to dump somebody for no reason? Finding someone new. Yes that's it. Harry needed somebody new. But who? Who wouldn't hurt him? Remus wouldn't.

"But Harry would never go for me. Or take any flirting seriously enough to leave Blaise. Or would he? Hmmm.. I could use his own flirtatious nature against him in a way. Well not really against him, to help him really. It would be better for him to think that the ending of the relationship was his idea. Yes wonderful. Perfect. So I'm going to flirt relentlessly with Harry to get him to see the light, and make that Zabini kid insanely jealous as well. It's perfect. Oh wow…I sound like Sirius. Oh my god I think Sirius just took over my brain. Because only he would think of something as insane as that. Well there's a fist time for everything. This one is for you, mate. I am losing it. I just said an entire monologue to myself."

Before Remus could sit down there was a knock at his door. He straightened himself out and opened it. It was Harry looking rather upset. Could he already know? Did he see Blaise too? Begin Operation Kamikaze Phoenix.

"Harry, Love, what brings you here?" Remus asked putting his arm around the boy's shoulder and pulling him inside.

"Weird shit happened today Remus. Trelawney went into a psychopathic fit."

"What do you mean?"

"She restated to prophecy about me in front of the whole class, and now there's no way they don't know it's about me. And the worse bit is that there was something new to it. And Dumbledore probably knew and didn't tell me."

Well, he didn't know about Blaise, but this was interesting. Another prophecy with something new. Hmmm.

"What does your prophecy say anyway?" Remus asked sitting rather closely to Harry, reapplying his arm to his shoulder. Harry resisted the prophecy and then told Remus the new bits.

"Half-Blood Prince huh? Do you know who it is?"

"No clue, I've never met a price before. I wouldn't be surprised if it's me."

"No I don't think it's you. This person has to help you. Hm, interesting. We should go to Dumbledore."

"Can we not go now? I'm tired and angry and hungry. And you know how I get when I'm hungry."

Remus laughed. Yes, Harry did get rather cranky when he was hungry. Heaven forbid the boy doesn't eat every 3 hours. He tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder, and much to his surprise, he leaned into the touch. Maybe this was going to be easier then he thought. He re-convinced himself that he would never hurt Harry and that's way he could do this. So Harry was James and Lily's son and he was twice his age. But he wouldn't hurt him. He probably could even love him. Well he already loved him, but LOVE him love him. Hopefully Harry could love him back.

Harry shifted so he was facing Remus. The man was starting off into space and had an odd look on his eye. His eyes. Harry had never really gotten a good look at them before. They looked hazel, but if you got up close, you could see that there was blue in the background and stripes of gold that shot out form the irises. They glowed with a midnight power, and screamed of mystery and enchantment. Harry leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching. Remus felt Harry's breath on his face and turned to look at him. He didn't know that Harry was that close and their noses brushed together. Neither pulled away, but Harry did blush the blush of his life.

"What do you think of me getting the house elves to deliver lunch to us, and we eat here hmm?" Remus asked staying as close to Harry as possible.

"Yeah that sounds good." Harry's voice was almost a whisper.

"Not to kill the mood or anything, but after lunch I think we should go see Dumbledore."

"Okay, you'll go with me right?" Harry shifted a bit closer and rested his hand on Remus' knee.

"Right," Remus whispered, and ran a hand through Harry's shagging locks.


	3. Hungry like the wolf

Well, here 's chapter 3. hope you like it. lemme know what you think. And thanks for the reviews! keep them coming!

**Chapter 3- Hungry like the wolf**

Harry sat in DADA pondering about how the week had carried out. Monday was interesting; the whole Half-Blood prince thing was still getting to him. When he and Remus had went to talk to Dumbledore, the old man had at least pretended to not know of such a prince. After the meeting they had eaten in Remus' rooms. It was a lovely meal, with Remus playing cabana boy. Harry didn't have to lift a finger and he like it. He even got a hell of a good massage out of the deal.

"You seem so tense, cub," Remus said, standing behind Harry who was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, it's been a along day, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." Remus rested his hands on the young man's shoulders and began to rub small circles into the tense muscles.

Harry leaned back and expelled a soft moan. The little noise hit Remus hard, literally. He started to get nervous. Not because he was touching Harry, not even because he was getting him to make such lovely noises. It was because he wasn't disturbed and that he was enjoying the noises more then he should. Every little moan made Remus feel lighter, and even a bit light headed.

"Oh, Remi… Don't stop…"

Oh no…that did it. Heaven save this poor werewolf's soul. Remus leaned down so Harry's hair was tickling his neck. He could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He moved his hands down so they could work on Harry's tense arms. The boy had more muscle than he let on. _Damn those baggy clothes. _Now was the perfect time to call on the power of Sirius. Here goes nothing.

"Harry, I'm having trouble getting to your lower back. Can you scootch forward a bit?"

"Yeah okay."

Harry scooted forward until he was at the edge of the couch. Remus jumped over the back and sat behind Harry with a leg on either side of the boy. Harry leaned back on impulse and made himself comfortable. Remus continued on with his work, needing his fingers into every muscle he could find.

Harry continued to think about the massage until a note hit him in the arm. He looked down and noticed that it was from Blaise. He had been insanely sweet to Harry the whole week. Flowers were delivered to him on Tuesday, which was a complete shock, seeing as Harry didn't even know Blaise was capable of such a thing. A poem on Wednesday, chocolate on Thursday. Now here on Friday we was getting a secret note. Maybe another poem? No, it wasn't like Blaise to do things twice. He unfolded it to reveal Blaise's loopy handwriting.

Harry, Love

Meet me in my room at 7:30. I have something insanely important to tell you. Don't eat in the great hall, I have something planned for tonight.

Love,

Blaise

Harry didn't know what to think. Something important. Not just important, something insanely important. What could it be? Love, he called him love. He had never done that before. Then this Love, Blaise business. Was he going to say he loved him? Oh wow. Harry was to excited. Love. He had never been loved. At least he didn't think he was. That would explain all the wonderful things from the week. Yet not all of those things were from Blaise.

Harry's mind reverted back to Remus and that Wednesday. The day before had been filled with playful bantering, and play fighting. Harry always liked a good row. He and Remus had spent the whole day doing that. Then Wednesday brought the complete opposite. Remus had smothered Harry was warm hugs and soft touches. Hermione thought something odd was happening. She confronted him in the hall after lunch.

"Harry, is something going on with you and Professor Lupin?"

"What do you mean?"

"He put his hand on your back when he left."

"So."

"It was the small of your back."

"Yeah….so…"

"Granger, change in plans for the meeting, it'll have to be at 7 tonight. That alright?" Draco Malfoy said as he walked out of the great hall.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Excellent, see you then." Malfoy slightly smiled and turned away.

Now Harry was no idiot and was more observant than people thought. Even though he's completely clueless when it comes to himself, he notices a lot when it comes to other people. They were flirting. At to say he didn't notice how Hermione got all glammed up for meetings would have been a lie; of course Ron didn't notice.

"So, what's going on there?"

"Nothing, just a meeting."

"Oh, sure. No mudblood, no Gryffindork. Wow. I think he's in love."

"Oh Harry you have lost your mind."

"You know, you can tell me."

She smiled and nodded. "There's nothing to tell….yet." She blushed.

Just then, Remus came up with Ron and broke up the conversation Harry and Hermione were having. The young lady shook her had as if to say 'don't tell Ron.' Harry nodded. Ron walked up to his girlfriend and patted her on the back. How romantic. Harry could see why Hermione would like someone like Malfoy. He seemed to be loosing his cold exterior a bit for her, and something like that would have meant the world to Hermione. A little attention paid to her for being a pretty girl and not a best friend. Remus leaned in close to Harry and whispered into his ear about Ron was absolutely clueless. He was so close that Harry could smell his cologne and feel his breath. Harry couldn't help but giggle. He saw the look Hermione was giving him and suck his tongue out at her.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Harry jumped up and grabbed the note and stuffed it in his pocket. He had to get ready. This was going to be great. He didn't know if he loved Blaise but he wanted to show him he cared. He packed up his things and looked for Remus to say goodbye. He saw him chatting with a student. He caught his eye and waved. Remus smiled sweetly at him and winked. Harry dramatically blew him a kiss and dashed out of the classroom. What he didn't know was that Blaise had seen the whole thing, and that he was worried sick. He knew Remus had kept his word, but he had noticed that he and Harry weren't what you would call 'completely platonic'.

****

Somewhere in Russia

"It is time zat I send you to find heem."

"Are you sure, Father?"

"Yes, I do not believe I can survive zis time. It vas a miracle that I made it through ze last var. It is time he knows."

"Ver vill I find him, Father?"

"He is in England. Go to a man named Dumbledore. Tell heem you are looking for ze Prince. He vill know."

****

Somewhere in the British Isles

Harry made his way down to Blaise's room. He was going to be early, but not by much. He and spent the remainder of the day in his room with Ron and Hermione trying to primp himself for the occasion. He hoped he looked nice. Ginny even came in at one point of time to see what all of the hustle and bustle was. According to the young ladies he looked damn fine. He hoped so; he wanted this night to be perfect. Besides, he didn't want to die a virgin, and if that meant giving himself to Blaise, then he would. He still didn't know if he loved him, but he cared enough to be willing to do this. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that it wasn't Blaise he was meant to do it with but he pushed it back. If these three magic words were spoken, shagging would happen. Simple as that.

Blaise was in his room, preparing for Harry. He was going to tell him he loved him, and that he never wanted to make out with Justin; that it just happened. He was hoping it would work. He had gone against everything he had been taught and had fallen in love. Draco was no help either.

"You fall in love with who you fall in love with. No control over that mate, sorry."

There was a knock at the door. He jumped up and looked at the clock. He was early. But it was alright, he was ready. The sooner the better. He straightened himself out and made his way to the door. When it opened, he just wanted to slam it shut again. At the door wasn't Harry, but Justin.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I want to see you."

"No, I told you that was a one time thing. A mistake even. Now go away."

"If you dot let me come in I'll tell Harry. And god knows your plan will be ruined if he heard it from me and not you."

"Fine." He stepped aside to let the boy in. He still had twenty minutes. Hopefully Harry wouldn't be early. "What do you want?"

"I want us the be together."

"I told you that wasn't going to happen. I'm with Harry and want to keep it that way."

"Do you really think he's going to forgive you."

"I hope he does. Even if he doesn't I want nothing to do with you."

"Why not?!"

"Because, you would be a constant reminder of what an idiot I am for loosing Harry."

A determined looked flashed across Justin's face an he lunged at Blaise. The movement was too quick for him to dodge it and ended up with Justin stuck to his face. He put his hands up and began to push him off when he heard the door open.

"Wha…?" It was Harry. He pushed Justin off with all if his might and turned to the flabbergasted Gryffindor.

"Harry… it isn't what it seems…"

"Then what it is?" Harry said, cutting off the man he so wasn't going to sleep with tonight.

"He just jumped on me, I couldn't get him off."

"Don't let him fool you Harry, this wasn't the first time."

"Oh I see how it is. Fine Blaise. I'll see you around. Have fun with your little Hufflepuff whore."

"No Harry wait!" Harry turned to look at his ex-boyfriend. He figured he'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I asked you here to tell you. It was only once and I regret it. I love you…"

"Save it. I don't think I'd ever be able to trust you again." With that, he turned and talked out.

Harry wanted to get out of Slytherin country as fast as possible. He was troubled. But what was troubling him was that he wasn't really that upset about Blaise. Sure he was ticked off. He had been lied to. Though he did notice how much Blaise was struggling to get Justin off, and how disgusted he looked. But still! That was besides to point. The only thing he could think to do was to go to Remus. Yes, Remus would make everything better.

Remus was trying to read the paper, but to no avail. He was worried about Harry. Well no, he was more worried about himself. Harry could take care of himself. His plan had failed. He had seen the note, and how Harry lit up when he read it. Now there he was, sulking, like some heartbroken teenager who had just been dumped. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be curled up with Harry right now, saying sweet nothings to each other. And to make things even worse, if Blaise didn't tell him, now he didn't have the heart to. He couldn't find it in him to break Harry's heart like that. Damn Sirius and his lousy ideas.

He was just about to get up and fix himself a drink when there was a knock at that door. He got up and opened it to find Harry looking rather put off.

"Cub? What's wrong?"

"A lot. Can I come in. I know I wasn't invited…"

"You never have to be invited to come here. Now come in and tell me what's wrong."

Harry plopped himself heavily onto the couch and leaned back, resting his fingers in his forehead. Remus, forgetting the drink, sat down next to him. He waited for Harry to talk first.

"I caught Blaise kissing another guy."

"What?"

"Yeah, he invited me over and I walked in on them. He told me it had happened before but it was a mistake. And this time he was jumped on and wanted nothing to do with it. Then he said he loved me."

"Do you believe him?"

"About the cheating part.. Yeah."

"No the loving you part."

Harry sighed and rested his head on Remus' shoulder. "Yeah I kind of do. But then part of me doesn't care. Like he doesn't deserve my love in return."

"Do you love him back?"

"I don't think so. I wasn't that upset, ya know. You'd think that if I did love him I'd be really upset. But I'm not."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, and to think I was going to let him take me tonight."

Remus felt a wave of jealousy run through him. Harry scooted closer and nuzzled his face into his neck. His close proximity wasn't helping matters.

"Oh…yo….you were?" He could barely keep his voice level. Damn jealousy.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I didn't now though. I mean, who else could he have made out with, or even slept with while we were together."

"Yeah, that's true." Remus put his arm over Harry's shoulders and pulled him in closer. Harry started talking again.

"I guess it just really made me think. I was going to do it cause I wanted to show him how I felt. But now I think I didn't feel much. I just thought I did. Whenever I thought of being happy I always thought of…" I dawned on him. He always thought of Remus when thinking of Blaise, or anything that made him happy for that matter. It was always about Remus. Sure, Blaise did things to make him happy, but he always went back to Remus.

"Thought of what, love?"

Harry lifted his head and looked into Remus' eyes. He saw concern, curiosity, love… it had always been Remus. Why hadn't he figured it out before, this whole mess could have been avoided.

"I always thought of…..you…it's always been you." Harry leaned in and pressed their lips together.

He was expecting for Remus to pull away disgusted. Thinking of him as a son and not a lover. But he didn't pull away, he leaned in. Chills ran down his spine as Remus' hand went into his hair. The kiss was ten times more explosive then any other kiss he had ever had. Those were all fast and harsh. This was slow and loving. Remus opened his mouth a bit and Harry followed suit. Tongues were introduced into each others mouths, but there was no battle for dominance. It was a slow dance, each taking turns in learning this new territory. Harry wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders and pulled him closer yet. The kiss intensified; in feeling, not speed. They got up on their knees to press more of their torsos together. When air was needed they slowly pulled away form each other and rested their foreheads together.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Remus asked out of breath.

"Yeah…"


	4. Take a bow

A/N Heres chapter 4! thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I hope you injoy this. let me knwo what you think.

**Chapter 4- Take a bow**

Harry sat in DADA on Monday morning reflecting on what had happened over the weekend. He seemed to do that a lot in this class, but never missed a beat. Blaise had cheated on him. Alright, that was upsetting, but not as bad as you would have thought. Harry wasn't about to play the role of heartbroken love sick puppy, or young-lad-scorned. He didn't care, really. And honestly, if it hadn't happened, he didn't know if he would have had his epiphany about Remus. His beautiful, wonderful Remus. The girls were right. He was to gorgeous to be a teacher. And the werewolf thing _was _a turn on. He never thought he'd see the day when he would hear himself say that. Friday night was spent sitting in front of the fire talking. There was a bit of tension when he found out that Remus knew about Blaise, and hadn't said anything. But Remus' reasons for not telling him were acceptable. It wasn't his place. But other then that, the night was spent looking into each others eyes and lightly kissing. _SIGH_ Saturday they had gone for a walk along the forest and chatted about this and that. They had their meals in Remus' rooms and indulged themselves, once again, in light kissing. It felt like they had been together for years. And possibly they have been. Sunday ended with Remus kissing Harry passionately and then giving him the password to his rooms, telling him that he could come over at ANY time.

"What if it's at 3 in the morning and I just want a light snack? Or I have the urge to run through the halls naked and need a witness? Or…." Harry pressed himself to Remus and ran his hands down the man's chest. He leaned onto him and whispered hotly into his ear. "….I want to make passionate love to you." He finished with a lick to the shell of Remus' ear.

The werewolf moaned and pulled Harry closer still. "Yes, yes, and definitely yes." Harry stepped back with a sly grin.

"I'll see you later then." With a wink he was gone.

Blaise had confronted Harry in the great hall begging him to give him a chance. To forgive him. He promptly to him to fuck off and that he wasn't going to waste his time. And besides, he had found somebody ten times better. Harry snapped out of his ravine when Remus finished with role call. Today's discussion was supposed to be good.

"Alright class, everybody settle down. Today we won't be learning any new spells or hexes so put your wands away. Today we will be delving deeper into the cultures and societies of the three major groups of magical creatures. Can anybody tell me what those are? Yes, Mr. Finnigan."

"Vampires, Veela and Werewolves."

"Very good. Can you put them in order?"

"Order, Sir?"

"Yes. In the order than they came to be. Who was created first? And yes they were created. Anyone? No? Alright, let me explain…"

Everyone seemed pretty confused; even Hermione. There was an order. Well, if anyone would know it would be Remus. Harry watched the man with fascination.

"The Werewolf is the oldest known magical creature. The Vampire was created by the Werewolf, and the Veela was created by the Vampire. Everybody with me so far?" A collective nod. "The Werewolves created the Vampire to fix what they thought were problems with themselves. Namely the transformations, but it went wrong and the newly created ones were cursed to need the night. They no longer transformed, but they could no longer handle the sun. The worst side affect was the need for human blood. It is common for Werewolves to feed on human flesh, but it is not needed, so to speak. The Vampires need it. The Veela came to be by the Vampires. They wanted to fix the problem with the sun. The creation of the Veela was the most successful. They in fact, get their strength from the sun; the opposite of Vampires, and no longer have the blood-lust, as people say. Which is my Veela are the most excepted, they are so called 'harmless' and I will tell you, that is not true. Any questions so far?" Hands shot up all around the room, form both houses.

SOMEWHERE IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

"Zank you for seeing me Headmaster, un such short notice."

"Oh, it's my pleasure my dear. Now, what can I help you with?"

"My father is not going to make it zrue theese var. I need to contact ze prince and tell him vat he needs to know. I vas told you told tell me ver hee is. Please, ve must make haste, we haven't much time."

"Yes, It is prudent we get to him as soon as possible. He is here. I shall take you to him right away."

BACK IN DADA

There was great hustle and bustle from the students. After the initial discussion on the text, everyone went into a frenzy asking things about Werewolves that they always wanted to ask, but were to shy.

"Can you tell us about the transformation, Professor?"

"Yes, I can. It's very pain full and…" Remus stopped, and shifted his shoulders. He had a puzzled look on his face. He shook his head and continued what he was saying. "And lasts about , hmm, I'd say ten minutes." He stopped and again, with that odd look on his face. Harry was concerned.

All of the sudden Remus lurched forward and grabbed his stomach. His mouth was open wide and he was grasping the desk in front of him with his unused hand. The class went silent. Remus started shaking, and lurched forward again. He looked up to the class with wide eyes. They began to cheer thinking he was pretending to go through the motions. Harry had a sick feeling. He slowly stood and moved towards to front of the class. Hermione followed.

"Professor?"

Remus put his hand out waving it wildly to stop them. He let out a strangled cry and grabbed the desk with both hands. His nails began to form into pointy claws. The class had gone silent again after their professor's cry. When Harry saw the change in his hands he turned to the class with a manic look on his face.

"Everybody, to the back to the class, NOW!"

"But… but he can't. It's in the middle of the day," Lavender said, getting up.

"I know.. I don't know what's going on, just do it! You too Hermione."

She nodded, sprinting to the back the room, to stand next to Ron, and conveniently enough, next to Draco as well. Harry slowly made his way to Remus; caution in his every step. Remus looked up to the young man at his side with shinning eyes, clearly filled with confusion. He let out another yell and threw his head back. His k-9s had begun to form and were jutting out of his mouth.

Dumbledore and an unknown woman can barging into the room to see and hear Remus scream. The woman gasped and clutched her stomach. None of the students noticed the two new people on the room- too flabbergasted by what was happening to their beloved professor. Hermione tried to run to Harry to stop him but someone grabbed her a pulled her back. She spun around to see Draco, with a handful of her robes, shaking his head. She gave him a pleading look but Draco just shook his head more and grabbed a hold of her arm. She nodded and stepped back to stand next to him once again.

Harry continued to step closer to his lover. When Remus let out another scream, which sounded more like a howl, Harry threw caution to the wind and ran to him, throwing his arms around him. Remus' arms instinctively went around the younger man.

"Remus, please, fight it. Don't let it take you completely," Harry pleaded.

Remus looked down at him with tear stricken eyes and began to lean down to him when he grabbed the sides of his head and pain; falling to his knees. His screams became that of full howls. Harry threw himself over Remus trying to help him up. Out of nowhere he stopped shaking and stood. He stared right at Harry, who nearly gasped what a thick band of silver came from the sides of Remus' head, above his ears, and connected at a point in the center of his forehead. He threw his head back and let out the most powerful howl anyone had ever heard. The whole class was in awe. They had heard stories of a werewolf's howl. How it could turn you def if you were close enough. But no one had ever heard it in person before. Sure being near the forbidden forest, you were hear one in the distance ever so often. But never like this.

Here was their Professor Lupin, in the middle of the day, turning. But he seemed to stop halfway. They watched his nails turn to claws, and his teeth elongate. His scars began to vanish and his skin paled. His eyes glowed with an unnatural force. The gray in his hair turned to a silvery blonde. Out of nowhere a second howl was heard from the class, but not from Remus. The woman with Dumbledore had gone through the same thing. But the howl seemed different, less powerful, almost submissive. A ring of howls filtered through the windows. It lasted for almost fifteen minutes, before anyone spoke.

Remus collapsed into his lovers arms (one one knew they were lovers yet) and began sobbing. Harry slowly lowered the both of them until the were kneeling on the floor.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. What _happened_?" Hermione asked, finally getting away form Draco's grasp. "And who it that?"

"Well, it seems the king is dead, and the Prince had been revealed. And this is the Princess."

"Princess of what?"

"The werewolves my dear, the.."

Dumbledore was cut off but a young man bursting into the room. He had obviously gone through a transformation as well. He also had a silver band around his head, as did the woman, only theirs didn't point at the middle. He looked at Remus on the floor, then to the woman.

"Sister, Father… he is.."

"Dead, yes I know."

"And thees is him?"

"Yes."

Harry, hearing people talking about Remus, stood and straightened himself out, trying to look menacing. If he wasn't trying to stand up to werewolves he may have succeeded, but seeing as he was…no dice.

"Who are you and WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" he could barely control his anger.

"Be calm young one. Ve have done him no harm. He has nearly gone into an inheritance so to speak." His Russian accent was soothing in an odd way and Harry calmed down. "But to answer your uzer question, my name is Frey. And you must be Harry Pott'er. Pleazer to meet you. You ver not afraid of him, vy?"

"Be…because I know him."

"Ahh yes, good good. Oh and zis is my sister Lareyne. My much older sister. Now lets get a good look at Dietrich, shall ve?"

"Dietrich? His name is Remus."

"Ah, yes, to you, maybe. Ven he vas named Prince, he was given the name Dietrich." Frey kneeled down and began to help Remus up; Harry rushed to his other side. The silver band shinned brightly and Remus balanced himself on his feet.

"Zer, better? Good. My you are strapping aren't you? You've got yourself a good one here haven't you Harry?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry blushed and tried to hide his face in Remus' shoulder. Frey merely smirked and brushed the dust of Remus' robes. "Are you okay, Remus?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm just very confused."

"To clear up some ov your confusion, we should have a chat with Dumbledore. I hear he is very good at explaining things." Frey turned to the class and smiled. "Now class, to continue today's topic. Vere ver you, oh yeah, transformation. You just saw half ov one. And you also saw the crowning of a prince. And you heard the acknowledgement of his people. Zo not all are happy." a stunning smile. "Vell I'm sure you vill hear the rest eventually so we must be ov to explain to this poor lad here vat happened." he finished padding Remus on the shoulder.

Harry helped Frey carry Remus to Dumbledore's office. On the way out, the class could here Frey say to his sister "he looks good, the grey hair looked good on him, shame it had to go."

In the hall McGonagoll ran up to Dumbledore explaining that Ministry officials were here. Apparently the Werewolves around London had all begun to transform and howl for no reason, causing a ruckus in both worlds.

In an old house somewhere in Russian, Voldemort sat with a pleased grin on his face. A strapping young man at his side. A dead body at his feet.

"Your father didn't want to join me, and now he has paid the price."

"Yes, he, and his followers will pay vor zere stupidity."

"And to do that my dear, Kasimir, we must find the prince."

"I sink I know vere to look, my lord," He said with a snort.

Evil laughter was heard coming from the room they resided in, as the door opened and the body of the dead King Aronne was carried out.


	5. Scarlet O'Hera

A/N- Here's chapter 5. i hope a bit more is explained. I think it is. More will be explained in ch. 6 as well. so i hope you like  it. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5- Scarlet O'hera**

"Hermione, Draco, will you please join us in my office. I do believe that you need to know what is going on as well, so the student body can be properly informed," Dumbledore said before leaving the room.

The two did was they were told, and exited swiftly; Hermione paying no mind to a baffled Ron. Harry was already out in the hall, supporting Remus in his arms. He was worried beyond belief. The werewolf was shacking uncontrollably and his outwardly appearance continued to change. Once inside the headmaster's office, Harry seated Remus and stood next to him, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. Remus leaned into the touch; the warmth of it felt reassuring. The rest of the group slowly made their way in, taking seats in the chairs that were spread about the room. Hermione and Draco remained standing in the back. They didn't want to impose. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and motioned to Frey to begin his explanation.

"Alright, ver to begin, ey?"

"How about why this happened to him?" Harry snapped, becoming aggravated with Frey's nonchalant attitude.

"Are you trying to tell me that my parent's aren't my parents?" Remus asked with a shaking voice.

"Oh, no. Not zat at all. The magical people who you know as your parents are your birth parents. We are hear because of your vervolf Father."

"HOW can YOU just.."

"Please, young Harry, let me finish."

"Pfft." Harry crossed his arms.

"Ven our father began looking for an heir, all of this male children ver not capable of ruling. Voldemort was beginning to gain power, and was trying to infiltrate our verld. Many of our brothers believed in him and wanted to follow. Father did not. I vas not born yet, so I vas not an option. He spent three years trying to find the right young man. But vat he found vas just a boy. There is a reason you did not die the night you were attacked. He stayed vith you until your father found you, making sure you made it back alive. You had everything he vas looking for."

"I vas vith him. I also stayed behind after is was done to be sure you survived your first transformation. Ven I knew all vas vell I went back home, to report to father," Lareyne said, stepping forward. "The inheritance you vent through was to announce your presence to the verld. You are now our prince."

Remus sat there in silence. He had always thought he was lucky. Not being killed during a werewolf attack was rare. He always thought that his father had scared off whoever had attacked him. Harry's grip on his shoulder had tightened, and he was beginning to sway. Remus looked up to see that Harry's face was pale and had tiny beads of sweat on his brow. Without thinking twice, he pulled the young man onto his lap. Harry flopped down and let out a heavy sigh; not even noticing where he was now sitting. Hermione stood there in shock.

"Is there something going on with Potter and Professor Lupin?" Draco asked, leaning towards his fellow head student.

"I..I don't know."

"Remus, there is something else you need to know before you go and rest. Many born werewolves aren't going to be to happy about a made werewolf being the new ruler. There will be men that are going to challenge you. Be aware of this," Dumbledore warned, eyes twinkling.

"When will this happen?"

"As soon as you have your strength," Frey said in a soothing manner.

"I'm sure the rest can wait for tomorrow. Go get some rest, and make sure Harry here is okay. He looks a bit pale."

"Thank you headmaster."

Remus stood, Harry in his arms and maneuvered his way through the office, trying not to hit any of the chairs. Harry clutched to his robes, to tired to object to being carried. _It feels nice anyway. _Hermione and Draco stepped out of the way to let the two through.

"Remus, brother, ve vill be by to see you tomorrow to fill in the rest."

"Alright. But I must be off, Harry seems to have a bit of a fever." Remus turned and stepped through the door, disappearing down the stairs.

"Headmaster, what shall we tell the school?" Draco asked as the door closed.

Remus placed Harry on the bed and covered him with a blanket; placing a warm cloth on his

forehead and a heating charm on the bed. He wasn't going to send him to Madam Pomfrey, not if he could fix him himself. His sudden illness was worrying. During the walk back to his rooms Harry had broken out into a cold sweat; shivers racking his body. Remus paced his rooms trying to decipher what the problem could be. He worried that it had something to do with him. He stopped in front of the mirror that hung next to his wardrobe. Recognizing himself was nearly impossible. Worry lines gone, scars faded, grey hair gone- he was a different person entirely. Well, not entirely. What he saw in the mirror was a more regal version of his youth. The band of silver across his forehead was the ultimate sign of royalty. A king. A leader. A protector. He was none of those things. The one person he wanted to protect the most was lying in his bed, unconscious. Almighty protector, he was.

Harry shifted in bed and opened his eyes. He was Remus bending towards the mirror poking at himself. Stifling a giggle, he sat up and stretched. The fever hadn't broken yet, but he felt better. In Dumbledore's office, when he began to calm down, he felt insanely weak, like the power had be pulled out of him. He continued to watch Remus for about 5 minutes, spacing out and letting his mind wander. He didn't know what it was about the man, but something was driving him nuts. Something about the change had made the man even more enticing. He had always been strong and beautiful, but now he practically glowed. Harry's temperature began to rise. Playing it off as the fever he stretched out more to cool off. When Remus placed his hand on the wall for support, his shirt robe up just enough to expose how low he trousers really sat. His hip bone and the muscles above it were on full display. Harry had to suppress the urge to moan. When Remus shifted his feet to balance on the other leg, making his stomach muscles move, Harry no longer played his temperature off on the fever. One by one, he plucked the buttons of his shirt until his hung half open. The boy needed to get rid of some of the heat. Remus let out a small sigh, and Harry was undone.

"Remusss…" Harry purred as he ran his hand down his now naked chest. He spun around, surprised by the tone in the young mans voice.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, and crawled on his hands and knees to the edge of the bed. Sitting up on his haunches he pulled Remus, by the collar, to him. He rubbed himself up Remus' body and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"I'm more than alright. Lay down with me?"

" I don't know, Harry. You should get your rest. You're burning up," Remus said, placing his hand to Harry's forehead.

The young man leaned into the touch and ran his hands down Remus' sides. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and in one swift movement, pulled if over his head. Harry pushed his body flush against Remus' and moaned. The skin to skin contact was amazing. He attached his mouth to his lover's neck and licked and nibbled to his hearts content.

"Harry, what are you doing? You're burning up," Remus practically panted out. He was having a hard time saying no to the boy. "You're not in the right mind, love. Your fever…"

"You're the fever." Harry bite on his ear and pulled the man on top of him. He wrapped his legs around his body and began to grind up into the werewolf on top of him. "Ohhh Remussss…..mmmmm….I neeeeed you…" He reached down and pulled off his own shirt. "Take me."

Remus groaned at Harry's words. He knew it was wrong. Harry was ill. But his over heated body felt to good pressed against his. And the way he was grinding his hips…over the moon. Harry's nimble hands worked their way down the two of them, and snaked into Remus' oversized trousers. The feel of a warm hand on his erection snapped him back to reality.

"Harry love.." He kissed him wetly on the mouth. "We can't do this now…"

"Why?" Harry choked. "I need you. Please…"

"You'll have me, I promise. But right now you need to get over this fever."

Harry pouted but complied. Remus helped him back under the covers, and tucked him in. After a passionate kiss, he turned off the light and began to leave the room.

"Love, where are you going?" Harry sounded almost frantic.

"I'm going to go get us something to eat, and a potion for your fever. I'll be back in a few."

Remus grabbed his shirt and went to find Frey.

Remus found his 'brother' in the greenhouse looking over some new plants that had just arrived from France. He was casually tracing the petals of the flowers as Remus approached him.

"Ah, Remus…vat can I do for you?"

"If you recall, Harry had a pretty nasty fever earlier today."

"Yes I remember," Frey said waving his hand. "I do believe that he was rather exhausted from your transformation."

"Wait, why would he be exhausted?"

"Whether he knew it or not, he was giving you his energy so you could heal faster. It's a common thing for a lover to do when a royal comes into their inheritance. Assuming you are lovers, of course."

"Right, well anyway. His fever was rather high, and when he awoke, he became this Scarlet O'Hera, seducing me and such. That isn't normal for him, usually he's timid. What's wrong with him, I have a feeling you know the answer."

At least Frey had the decency to look surprised. He hadn't said anything, because he only had a suspicion the two of them were more that friends. He didn't want to point fingers if it wasn't true. He didn't know how taboo it was for a teacher to be involved with a student in Britain.

"Ah, yes, I do know the answer to theese. I didn't say another earlier because I did not know how it would be taken. When you became our Prince, it's an automatic thing to need to produce an heir. You give off a pheromone of sorts. It lets all those who would be interested in having your heir that you are ready as well. It's like an aphrodisiac."

Remus looked aggravated.

"Well, that would have been nice to know. Harry nearly impaled himself on me."

"I apologize. I did not know if you two were lovers."

"It's alright. Is there anyway I can fix this then?"

"There is a potion for it. It will take care of his fever too. In reality, the fever is a side affect from the pheromone."

"Well, I guess he was serious when he said I was the fever."

"How poetic."

"Harry… Harry, love, wake up."

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Remus sitting on the bed next to him smiling. He automatically scooted closer to Remus and began to snuggle into his warmth. Remus sat him up and placed a vial into his hands.

"Here love, take this. It'll make the fever go away." Harry uncapped it and downed it in one gulp. His eyes screwed shut, then he relaxed.

With a heavy sigh he leaned back against the head bored; a small smile playing on his lips. Remus leaned in a kissed him gently, causing the boy to smile more. A look horror crossed Harry's face and his eyes shot open.

"Oh my god, Remus. I'm sooo sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…." Remus cut him off with another kiss.

"It's okay. I'll explain it to you after we eat. And it's not that I didn't like it. I would just prefer you to be like that when you're not 300 degrees," Remus finished with a smirk. Harry smack in playfully on the arm and pouted. "What?"

"You turned me down."

"Oh please, you and I both know that if you hadn't be to the point of melting you would have had your way."

"Oh really…." Harry put a sly smile and his face a slowly moved into Remus' lap. "Well then…now that I know," He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and pressed them together. Remus embraced Harry and pulled him closer. The brunette sucked on his neck until a moan escaped his throat then stopped. "I am rather hungry. Didn't you say that you were going to get food?"

"Why you little…" Harry jumped off of his lap and skipped into the living room. "I suppose I deserve that."

"Yeah, should have taken it when you had the chance. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get that chance again."


	6. In need of a husband

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. I have a few other stories in the works, and it's a bit hardkeeping eberythign in order. os here is chapter six.I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. And also thanks to al of you who have reviewed.You rock my socks.

WARNING! HeavyR rating!Slashjust runs rampent in this chapter! Sex Sex andmore sex! so if that others you... dont read it. orskip the bottem half.

**Chapter 6- In need of a husband**

The following days went by semi-smoothly. The potion that Harry took was administered to all of Hogwarts, via pumpkin juice, to ensure no other students tried to hump Remus to death. Harry had to be giving the potion twice a day, considering his power and will to mate were far stronger then the average student.

Werewolves from all over Europe came knocking on Hogwarts doors to congratulate or challenge the new Prince. To Frey's surprise, his oldest brother did not show. That could mean one of two things, he was dead, or he was with Voldemort. He was hoping for number one. Harry was scared out of his wits. The challenge was going to he held on Hogwarts grounds. The pitch was being given special wards to keep students out during the mini battles. His Remus was going to fight for his title. Harry tired to talk him out of it, but there was nothing doing. Remus had made up his mind. He was going to fight for what was his. Dumbledore was going to allow Harry to be present at the fights, but Frey wouldn't allow it. It was bad enough that their Prince was involved with a wizard, but having one at the fights was unheard of. He would just have to wait for the results like everyone else. Dumbledore tried to reassure Harry that the reason he was allowing the battles to take place at the school was to be sure that Remus was protected, and that he would survive. One wrong move and the professors would be in there faster then you can say woof.

The battles were being held on a Saturday, while the rest of the school was in Hogsmeade. Harry sat behind with Hermione and, surprisingly, Draco. Ron had decided that he would much rather go to Hogsmeade with Dean and Seamus, claiming that he knew that Remus would make it out alright.

"Does he know about you two yet?"

"Know about what?"

"That you two are seeing each other." Hermione blushed.

"We are not."

"I'm just here for moral support, Potter. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Right."

The three were sat in the Gryffindor common room, crammed into a window seat. You could see the pitch from that window, and Harry had his face pressed against the glass.

"Do you think they've started yet?" Hermione asked, playing with the buttons on Draco's shirt without realizing it. Harry smirked and nodded his head.

"They started twenty minutes ago."

A howl was heard from the pitch. It wasn't a pleasant one either; rather pained actually. Harry jumped from where he was sitting, knocking Draco down, and grabbed his cloak.

"I can't stand this! I'm going down there!"

"Harry, no you can't. You'll get in huge trouble!" Hermione squealed, grabbing Harry's shirt.

"She's right, Potter. You could get yourself killed down there. Hundreds of angry werewolves, seriously, think about it. Death is certain."

"I don't care. I cant stand being up here, not knowing what is going on with him. I don't even know if he's alive. I have my invisibility cloak; I'll be fine." And with that he ran out of the common room like a bat out of hell.

Remus' body was aching. He was amazed that it hadn't given out yet. Battle seven, and he was still going. The first few fights were easy enough; finished within minutes. Remus was stringer then he looked, much to everyone's surprise. He was tall, lean and muscular; but not enough for people to think him a strong man. At the moment he was against a man that was twice his size, and his strength. He figured that the only reason why he wasn't dead yet was because the behemoth in from of him respected him enough to give him a slight chance. He was picked up and slammed on the ground. He bounced off of it and scrambled to his feet once again. His supporters cheered, while his adversaries booed. What he didn't notice was that some of the attention of the crowed was being drawn away by an unknown source.

Harry snuck into the pitch, relatively unnoticed. The wards seemed to not affect him,thank goodness, and he continued his way inside. The pitch now had a canopy over it, so nothing could fall in, or fly out. Harry wanted to run onto the field when he saw Remus being picked up and dropped; but was stopped by a pair of very large hands. His cloak was ripped off and his was spun around.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?"

"Let me go!"

"Oh no, I don't think so. I think I'll keep you." The werewolf picked Harry up, like he was nothing, and carried him to the front of the crowd.

"Put me down!" Harry punch the werewolf in the face, but it only seemed to anger him more. He was grabbed the throat and pulled the rest of the way.

Harry could here jeers from the other werewolves as the made there way though the crowd. What scared Harry the most was that no one tried to help him. The only thing he got was a few sympathetic glances from some of the women.

Remus was grabbed by the hair when he heard him. Harry. He was yelling. He twisted himself around the see Harry being dragged by the throat and kissed roughly by the beast who had him. On onlooker saw the act and began to laugh.

"Isn't that the Prince's little wizard whore?"

"Well, that just makes it better, when he loses, you'll be my whore instead."

Remus' temperature heightened to an unnatural level and his hair began to move on its own accord. His crown of sliver gleamed with new life and he grabbed his opponent and threw him over his shoulder. The man landed on his back, sputtering for breath. Remus grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the ground, rendering him unconscious. Remus stood to his full height and extended his claws. He ran full speed towards Harry's captor and pounced, knocking the werewolf to the ground. He grabbed the man's face and dug his claws in. With a fierce growl he dug in deeper and began to pull it off.

"If you so much as look at him again, I swear to GOD that I will personally see to your very slow and painful death."

The Werewolf only laughed, gathered up his strength and pushed Remus off. He grabbed Harry and licked his face. Harry looked to be ready to cry. He gave Remus the my apologetic look he could muster. He knew this was his fault. If only he had listened to Mione. Before he could finish his thought Remus pounced on the man again and dragged him to the middle of the pitch. He was using this one as an example. Harry felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to see Frey. The man wrapped his arms over his shoulders and gave all those with hungry eyes the most deadly glare he had ever seen. He may not be the Crowned Prince, but he knew how to kill.

Remus flipped the man on his back and grabbed him by the throat, and squeezed.

"Now, I will see to that slow and painful death I spoke of earlier. No one touches him. NO ONE!" And with that Remus tightened his grip until blood began to pure from the man's nose and ears. He added a second hand and pushed upwards. The werewolf's eyes began to bulge and blood began to gush from them. The man began to scream, which slowly turned to a gurgle. With a sign of mercy, he snapped his neck. The crown was silent. Frey stepped out onto the field with Harry, arms still around him.

"Do we have anymore challengers?" the crown remained silent. " I zought not. Zen I am glad, very glad, to announce zat my brother, Dietrich, or Remus as he prefers to be called, is our new leader."

The crown went wild. They had a king. Well, technically he was still just the Prince. A ceremony still needed to take place. Remus stood slowly and moved towards Harry. The young man freed himself from Frey's grip and allowed himself to be scooped up by his Prince.

Back and Remus' quarters, Harry sat on the sofa, watching Remus pace. It had been this way for fifteen minutes now. Remus would pace, look up at Harry, bury his head in his hands, then continue pacing. Harry was beginning to feel worried. Was Remus that upset with him?

"You do know that you could have been killed, don't you?" Those were the first words Remus had said to his lover this the pitch.

"Yes, I do."

"And yet you still went to the pitch. After you were told not to." That wasn't a question; it was very much a statement. One that sounded tired and beaten down.

"Remus, I'm so sorry," Harry choked on his words, but continued anyway. " I was so worried. I needed to see that you were alright. And by the looks of it, you weren't. I just needed to know. I didn't want to find out that you had been killed, when I could have done something to help!" Harry was in the brink on tears.

"Oh Harry," Remus sighed as he sat down next to his lover, pulling him closer. "I know. I would have done the same. I was just so scared when I saw you…oh god, you must think of me as a monster."

"What? Why?!" Harry was confused. Remus had saved him.

"I killed him, Harry."

"I know."

"And do you know why?" Remus asked, lifting Harry's chin up so they could look eye to eye.

"Because he deserved it." Remus had to chuckle at that.

"Partly, yes. But there's more to it. He had chosen you as his mate. Well, not so much a mate, but more as a play thing. With what he had in mind, if he had gotten his way, you would have been bound to him. And I couldn't have that. Even if I were to get you away from him, he would have stopped at nothing to get you. Werewolves are stubborn Harry, once they want something, they stop at nothing to get it." Harry choked.

"But what if someone else tries?"

"They wont." Remus kissed Harry on the lips softly, and rubbed their noses together.

"How do you know?"

"Because, they know you're mine. I pretty much used that man as an example. That's what happens when they touch you. I hate the fact that I did it. But the wolf took over."

"I know, your eyes were glowing in the most amazing way. I was worried that I'd have to run off and take another potion." Harry slithered his way onto Remus lap and looked the man in the face.

"I was so worried. I just… I love you so much…" Harry whispered, as he leaned in for a kiss.

Remus returned it with all he had. Sure he was tired, but sleeping could wait. Harry was more important. The brunette ran his hand through his lovers hair and tangled his fingers in at the base. His other worked on the buttons of Remus' shirt. The werewolf tightened his grip around Harry's waits and picked him up. His long slender legs wrapped around his lover's waist as he was carried, his hand working on the last button. They landed on the bed and a 'humph' and continued their ministrations.

"Harry are you sure about his?" Remus asked as Harry began to plant kissed on his newly exposed collar bone.

"Yes, I need you…" Harry finished his sentence with a moan and a trust of his hips. He smirked and said, " you can't deny me this time. I'm not melting."

"We'll see about that…"

Remus grabbed the hem of Harry's tee-shirt and gently pulled it over his head. The broad, smooth chest of his lover was exposed, and ready to be worshiped. He lightly ran his hands down the hairless chest and back up again when he hit the waistband of Harry's jeans. Placing light kisses on Harry's neck he casually began undoing the button of the restricting jeans.

Harry was in high heaven. Nothing had even felt this good. Without thinking, he lifted his hips, only to feel the rough fabric of his jeans being pulled down his sensitive legs. He gasped when he felt Remus' bare skin on his. He was pulled into a searing kiss that left him speechless. But there was one problem. Remus still had his trousers on. Harry groaned and slowly sat up, taking his lover with him. Remus looked confused until he saw the look on Harry face. It was _that _look. The look from _before_ the potion. Remus looked at the clock. It had worn off. Perfect timing.

"Remuussss…." Harry moaned, as he scrapped his nails gently down his chest. One hand went around his ribs and down his back, fingers tucking themselves in the waistband of his trousers. The other hand continued south, finding the button, and undoing it quickly.

"Harry, you're burning up…" There was no hint of concern in his voice; which was now rough and sultry. "You feel like you're on fire…"

Harry moaned and undid the zip, tugging the blasted fabric over his slender hips. Remus lifted himself to his knees, and let Harry tug them down has far as they would go. Before he could lift himself up completely, to rid himself of this restriction, Harry grabbed his hips and licked both hipbones. Each lick becoming a suck. Once the second hipbone was loved, he kissed his was towards the middle. Remus ran a hand through Harry's hair, needing to touch something. Without warning, Harry took all of him whole, causing Remus to buck forward. Fearing he had choked the young man, he tried to pull away, but Harry held him tight, taking all of him, humming around the throbbing heat. Harry's head bobbed on his cock, trying to suck the life out of him. Remus felt his orgasm approaching. He wasn't a young man anymore, and he knew that one was all he was going to get for a few hours.

"Harry, love…oh god…you have to stop. I want to last." Harry stopped and looked up; lips swollen and red, begging for attention.

Remus laid on the bed and pulled his trousers the rest of the way off. Harry joined him and laid on his side facing him. Remus pulled him closer and wetly kissed those cherry lips. Harry moaned and pulled his lover on top of him. He spread his legs to accommodate Remus, who fit perfectly. The kiss got more fierce and heated. Remus broke away, attacked Harry's neck, and grabbed his thigh; bringing it up around his waist. It was now or never.

"Harry, are you sure…" but Remus was cut off by Harry's finger on his lips.

"Yes, I'm positive." And with that Harry reached into the bedside table and produced a bottle of lubricant.

Fingers were gelled and one was slid home. Harry sighed at the intrusion, but didn't look pained. Remus started a slow rhythm with his finger, never taking his eyes off of Harry's face. It slid in, then out, in, out. When Harry stated to get impatient, he added a second, then a third.

"Oh, Remus. Please…"

He nodded, and pulled his fingers out. Harry spread his legs further apart and wiggled is bottom; his body shaking with excitement. Remus positioned himself and pushed in slowly. Harry gasped and grabbed his forearms. Remus stopped, looking concerned.

"No, don't stop."

He slowly began to push his way in again, not stopping until he was sheathed inside of his lover. He laid his body on top of Harry's and placed kisses all over his face. Harry caught his lips in a passionate kiss and push his hips upwards. Remus took that as the go ahead and began to move ever so slowly.

The thrusts were slow and shallow, stretching Harry to fit him. Slowly the thrusts got more intense. Harry lifted his legs so they fit in between Remus' hips and his ribs, his feet bouncing in the air above them. Their kiss continued to increase in passion as Remus' hips jerked harder. One of the werewolf's hands gripped Harry's hip, while the other searched out his lover's hand. Their fingers entwined, and Remus pinned it next to Harry's head. Their rhythm was slow, but intense; every thrust hitting that sweet spot inside of Harry. Loud moans and even screams were muffled by their never ending kiss. Heaving breathing shot through their noses. Harry's free hand scratched up Remus' back, leaving proof of their love making. Harry's erection was never touched, but the feeling of Remus' stomach muscles rippling around it was enough to send shock waves up his spine.

With a piercing, high pitched moan and a sharp intake of breath, Harry came with a brutal force. His nails were pulled up Remus' back, then firmly tangled in his hair. His toes curled, turning their knuckles white. With a few last powerful thrusts, all if which, knocking the bed posts into the wall, Remus came, groaning into Harry's mouth. They detached their mouths, which were bruised and swollen, and looked into each others eyes. Remus raised his hand from Harry's hip and ran in down the side of his face.

"You're amazing. Do you know that?" His voice was soft and tender.

"I was about to say the same about you," Harry said, kissing him softly.

"I love you." Harry looked the man in the eye, then rested their foreheads together.

"I know." A chesier grin. "But I love you more."

"How did I know you were going to say that."

"Because I've been far to mature for the past hour, and I needed to say something more adolescent to retain my dignity."

Remus laughed and rolled off of his love; pulling him to his chest, and wrapping his arms around him. They were just about to take a short nap when an unknown owl flew into the room. It dropped a letter in Remus' lap and landed on the armour.

"What does it say?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"It's from Frey. And it says that there are a gaggle of woman outside wanting to know if you are my lover, and if not, if I want a wife, to come downstairs."

"Oh lord," Harry pretended to looked bored, but Remus could see the worry in his eyes. He picked up a quill and scribbled a note and sent it off with the owl.

"What did you write?"

"I wrote that I am in no way needing of a wife. And that if I am to marry, I will be in need of a husband." He pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him playfully on the mouth. "Now how about that nap, hmm?"

"Don't we have to go see Dumbledore so I can get yelled at again?"

"I don't see why we can't do that tomorrow."


	7. Holding Court

A/N- Well, here's chapter seven. I hope you like it. It's a bit short, but i felt it was a good place to end the chapter. i know it took me forever, and I'll try to get the next out a bit faster. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Also, thank you to all who have reviewed!!!!

**Chapter seven- Holding Court**

The first ever World Magical Council was being held in London at the end of November; the need to such a meeting, Voldemort. All leaders of the Wizarding and Magical communities were going to be present. The ministers of Magical from most of the nations of the world were going to be present, along with the leaders of the magical creatures. Remus was going to be present, making his first public appearance since his crowning. He was going to be on the same platform of the English authorities that used to consider in an outcast, lesser, and to dangerous to teach their children. Now he was an equal, a man with more muscle and power than the Minister himself. Let's not forget the green eyed young man sharing his bed every night.

Remus walked into the room with his advisor and brother, Frey, and nearly had an anxiety attack. All of England, and most of Europe was there. Remus was sat in a high wing back chair, Frey at his left, and Lareyne to his right. Governors and other leaders of smaller werewolf tribes sat behind him, all present to help Remus make decisions that will benefit all of his people. They were centered on the left side of the room, The Vampires and Veela sat facing them on the right. Moody sat at the front of the hall, along with other important people from the Ministry and Ministers from other nations. Mr. Weasley was there, having been promoted to being head of the misuse of Muggle artifacts division. Wizards, witches, and magical creatures a like sat behind their leaders and in balconies above the arena.

Dumbledore was there, along with McGonagoll and Snape. Moody thought it would be best to have members of the order present to have people who had fought Voldemort there to give true accounts. Snape was there as a 'teacher to protect the students' and would be in need to know what to do if there be an attack. Harry Potter was not allowed to come, The Order claiming that he was to young and would be informed of the details later. Moody stood and the Hall went silent.

"I, first off, want to thank all of you for making it to this fine event. I would like to welcome all of the ambassadors to England. And I hope that we cal all reach an agreement by the end of the council. And Mr. Potter, you can come out, the cloak is not necessary," Moody said with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. He had been one of the members on Harry's side, saying that a second hand account of the council would lessen his vigilance.

Harry pulled the cloak off and made himself known in the middle of the room. Whispers and gasps were heard from the bystanders, many if which were not from England. He was somewhat of a legend. Almost to the point of being unreal. Rumors would float about Europe; those who claimed to have seen him were taken as seriously as those, who in the muggle world, claimed to have seen Jesus.

"Have a seat, young man, I do believe that you should have a say."

"Thank you Minister." Harry spotted Remus and made his way to him. Frey gave him a huge smile and made everybody move down so Harry could have the seat next to his lover. This was quite the statement. He was silently choosing the side of the werewolves, and it was also stating what side the werewolves were going to take.

"Now, we should begin with were we stand on this subject. We, the Nation of Great Britain, are firmly against the likes of Voldemort. And will not stand to harbor anyone who doesn't stand with us." At this King Bastian, of the Vampires, stood.

"We have been given no reason to despise this Voldemort. He has given us nothing but support, and has promised us a free way of life, if we give him and his people our support. And with the fact that even some of your people support him, makes me wonder why you think you are right."

Harry stood slowly, no one noticing. He waited for the king to finish before he spoke.

"I mean no harm or dishonor with what I have to say to you, Sire." All attention was on him. "The man you speak of in a rather nice way is a monster. He killed my parents because they took part in my making. He felt he needed to kill them, to kill me. He needed to kill me because I had a power he did not." The king tried to interrupt, but Harry kept on speaking. "You have a power he does not. You may think that that is why he needs you know. And it is. But if you help him, and he wins, he will destroy you. You have a power he cannot have, and he will not stand for that. He has spent the past 6 years trying to kill me, because I have this power that I didn't want. I've been beaten and tortured because I said I wouldn't follow him. The only reason why I am alive now, is because of the man next to me. I wont even get into what happened to be last summer, and I'm sure you don't want to hear it. His campaign is of that to promote Pure Blooded wizards, and to put them into power. According to the most recent definition of what a wizard is, you do not fit into that equation. He will win you over, use you, then destroy you. He wont need you once you're done. Why would he want to continue to help someone whom he cannot physically stop with his won power. He will use you like he uses his death eaters. Once they fail him, they are gone. Once they need is over, they are as good as much as dead. But of course he doesn't tell you this. But before you decided what you do, think about it. We may not win, but at least we wont kill you when this is all over."

Harry sat and took a deep breath. The king was silent, jaw gaping. Moody looked to the point of bursting with pride. Dumbledore's twinkle was evident and Snape looked ready to explode. The rest of the council went on that way, argument and rebuttal. Harry didn't sat much else for the rest of the debate, only putting his two cents when he felt it absolutely necessary. Remus spoke enough for the two of them. He was a strong speaker, having had plenty of practice with his students. No strong agreement was made that night. Only that thinking twice would be done before any decisions would be made.

Harry dropped himself unceremoniously onto the couch in Remus' living room. He was exhausted and his head hurt. Remus plopped down next to him and rested his head in Harry's lap.

"You were brilliant, you know," Harry said, stroking his love's hair.

"I had a lot of prepping yesterday. Besides, you stole the show."

"No, I just told the truth."

"And that's all it took." Remus sat up a bit and gave Harry a soft kiss.

Harry rolled around to get on top of Remus and straddled his waist. They began to kiss the stress away, relaxing into each other. There was a knock at the door, but the two ignored it. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't hear it open.

"Sorry to bother you, but after the council, a few of the governors brought up a very important subject." Frey sat in a chair that was semi-facing the couch. Harry lifted his head, but remained on top of Remus. Frey smiled at the two as Remus sat up, bringing Harry with him.

"Now what is this about?"

"The governors have come to me with something very important. Now, this is only being brought up because of you being a var time leader. To put it simply, you need an heir. I figured zat you vouldn't want to make one, so zee only other option is to find someone to give birth to one."

Remus sat there in shock, But Harry was completely aware of what Frey was saying. Remus would have to be with a woman. So he needed a wife after all.

"So I need to find a woman to have my child…"

"Yes," Frey nodded, looking solemn.

"Well, I'll let you toe talk," Harry said, getting up and heading towards the bedroom.

"No, Harry…" But Frey stopped him from keeping him back.

"I want to talk to you alone," Frey said, making sure the bedroom door was closed. "You don't have to find a woman. There are ways that a man could do it. I didn't vant to say something in front of Harry. I zink this may be something that you should talk to him about in private. If Harry is up for it, he can carry the child."

"Men can't give birth." Remus said flatly, trying not to jump to conclusions.

"Yes they can. Vell, not technically. He vould have to have a c-section. But it is possible."

"Explain how, then."

"He would take a potion. It was originally made for non verevolf vomen to have verevolf children vith their verevolf men. Ve have had a few kings who have had male lovers, and vanted to have children vith them. A bit of tweaking was done to the potion, and I vorked. This child vould have to be a verevolf, and to do that, you must be at a semi-verevolf state."

"Wait, wouldn't I hurt him?"

"No, that's pare of the potion's charm. And even if that wasn't true, I do not think that you would harm him. He seems to be able to get through to the volf. Our vomen give off a pheromone that triggers the volf. You vould become how you vere vhen you came into your inheritance. So you vill still be human. The potion vould enable Harry to give off the pheromone. And give him the means to conceive. You vill just have to find someone to make the potion. It's a tricky one."

Remus thought about it for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"I know. You have to talk about it with Harry of course. Here is the list of ingredients and how to make it. Don't vorry. He loves you. I think he will do anything to help you."

"I know, and that's what worries me."

Frey smiled slyly and left Remus to think. After five minutes Remus went to talk to Harry. 'The thing that scares me, is that he will probably do it.'

Severus Snape sat at his desk, grading papers. Yesterday had been a long day; a very long and uneventful day. The only good thing to come out of it what that Potter had seemed to talk to Vampires out of an immediate decision. There was a tentative knock at his door.

"Come it," Snape bellowed, without looking up.

"Severus…"

"Lupin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be holding court somewhere."

"Funny, as usual. But no, I have come here with a business proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I will pay you for whatever work you do."

"Well what is it you need?" Snape asked, setting is quill down.

"I need you to make this." Remus handed over a piece of parchment. Snape looked at it, then looked at Remus, then back down to the parchment. Lifting an eyebrow, he sighed.

"You can't be serious."

"Deadly."

"I can't believe I have to assist in making more Potters."


	8. Vanilla

a/n- Sorry it took so long to update. But here it is. WARNING- heavy R/NC17 in this chapter. dont read it if you dont like. Also, thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I'm not giving up on this story, it will be finished. Also, i have a new site, go check it out. www.malfoymenace.

8- Vanilla

Harry sat nervously in the living room he and Remus shared. Dumbledore saw it fit to move him there for his own safety. It was now common knowledge that he and Remus were a pair, and he would now be a target of unwanted werewolf violence. After what happened to the man at the challenges, no one in their right mind would go after him. But those who aren't incredibly sane might just try something, and Remus would have none of that.

He was going to inform his friends of what was happening in his life. Remus had told him of the potion that one could take to have a child. His lover didn't want him to jump to conclusions, but of course he agreed right away. He had always wanted a family anyway, granted, not this soon. But if it meant keeping Remus his we would do it. But the werewolf was having trouble taking yes for an answer.

"Really, Harry, you must think about his more. This will change our lives."

"I know, love, and I want to do this."

"Have you even though of what this child will have to go though. Voldemort will take advantage of this."

"Remus, please…" Harry begged for the man to just listen, but nothing seemed to be getting to him.

"No, Harry. The more I think of it, I can't let this happen. I'll just to have to go about his another way." Remus sat back and rested his hand on his forehead. He didn't look up again until he heard Harry's sob. "Harry…"

"I said I would stand by you, but I don't think I can. Seeing you with someone else would kill me, I think."

"Harry, I …"

"Let me do this." Remus looked into the young man's eyes. And slowly nodded his approval.

There was a nock at the door, and Harry got up to answer it. Now or never. Ron, Hermione and Draco were at the door. Somehow the blond had shimmied his way into the group. Harry saw Hermione spending more and more time with him, and less with Ron. Somehow the red head was clueless. Were they even still together?

"Harry, mate, what's the news? I have a chess game with Seamus is an hour so lets make this fast." Hermione threw him a disgusted look.

"Sorry about him Harry. He hasn't been feeling like himself lately."

"You don't have to talk about me as if I'm not here," Ron snapped. "And why is Malfoy here anyway? He isn't one of our friends."

"He's been here more for Harry than you have. Besides, if Harry had a problem with him being here, he would tell him to leave." Sick of being left out of the conversation, Draco began a chat with Harry.

"So, Harry, joy to see you again, really."

"Yes, indeed. How have you been Draco?" Harry asked with extra vigor, and a huge smile on his face.

"Simply smashing, I feel we just don't do this enough."

"Right you are. I say, would you like some tea?" The two continued this boisterous conversation until Ron and Hermione stopped arguing.

"Now, can we just get on with this before I lose my nerve?"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, as she sat on the couch, next to Draco, not Ron.

"Nothing is wrong, per say. I have some big news that I need to share." The three nodded for him continue. "Remus was told that since he is a wartime leader, he has to create an heir. Since he wont bite anyone he has to have a child."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. He's leaving you for a woman isn't he?" Hermione said softly, scooting close to him chair, placing a hand on his knee.

"Don't be so upset about it, mate. This relationship you have with him is a bit unnatural if you think about it. He's not exactly human, and neither of you is a woman, so it might be for the best."

"Honestly, Weasley you have no tact." Malfoy snapped, cutting the red head off. Ron's comment had obviously upset Harry. Draco got up and started pacing to room.

"Draco, sit down." Hermione said.

"No, if I do that, I'll hit him. I just find it so insane that I have only spent a few occasions with Harry, yet somehow I know more about him that he does."

"Oh, you want to hit me Malfoy. I'd like to see you try," Ron said jumping out of his chair.

"You wouldn't being able to see coming. Seeing as you can't see anything that isn't in front of your face."

"Stop it, you two! We're here for Harry!" The two boys sat down, glaring at each other. "Go on now, Harry."

"Thank you Hermione. I appreciate your concern, but he's not leaving me for a woman. I'm going to have to baby."

"WHAT!" All three shouted, jumping to their feet.

"Harry, you can't do that! There's to much at stake!"

"I know, Hermione. I've thought it through, and I want to do this."

"I can't believe he's letting you."

"He almost didn't, but I'm very persuasive. Look, please understand. Please."

Hermione looked him in the eye and saw how serious he was. Harry had always wanted a family. He was her best friend and she would support him no matter what. Ron coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"How is it possible? As far as I know, you aren't a woman."

"I don't really know myself. There's a potion that the werewolves developed for this exact thing, so Snape is making it."

"I can't believe he agreed to it," Draco said with a small laugh. " Hey listen, I have an uncle who had children with another man, I can get a hold of him, get some info for you if you'd like?"

"How can you support this?" Ron interrupted with a puzzled look on his face.

"He's our friend, Ron."

"That's no excuse. And you with your uncle… you just want to use him, give him to Voldemort!"

"Weasley, if you knew me at all, then you'd know better then to say that. And yes, my uncle, great uncle actually. Did it three times, so I think he'd have some advice for Harry."

"I don't believe you. You've all gone mad. My best friend is a freak, my girlfriend is being all buddy buddy with the ferret…. "

"I'm not a freak, Ron," Harry said quietly. Ron snorted at Harry's words, crossing is arms over his chest.

"And, I'm not you girlfriend."

"What?" Ron said in a dangerous tone.

"I'm not your girlfriend, haven't been for a while," Hermione, copying Ron's stance. "You haven't been there for me in weeks, and you've practically abandoned Harry. I just, I cant do this anymore."

"How dare you. Fine! I don't care. I don't need you anyway, either of you. I don't need a girl who won't put out anyway, you know it all…"

"That's quite enough Weasel," Draco interrupted, standing over Ron. Harry looked about ready to kill. What had happened to him? In the past few weeks his personality had completely changed. The Ron for last year would have never said such things. Sure he was a git when he was mad, saying things before thinking, but this was unforgivable.

"What are you going to do Malfoy. Hit me?"

"I think I might!"

Harry wrapping his arms around Hermione, who looked ready to cry. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh.

"Didn't they just have this argument ten minutes ago?" Harry asked quietly, while Hermione let out a week chuckle.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You wouldn't be able to see it if it bit you in the face!"

"Oh yeah!

"Yeah!"

"That's enough!" Harry shouted. "I have had enough of this. Ron, if you don't like what I'm going to do with my life, then fine. You don't have to be a part of it. But I will not stand by and let you fight with Malfoy for defending Hermione. I want you out of here now. When you feel like having a calm conversation with me about all of this then come and see me."

"Yeah, that's not likely. A weasel have a conversation, that I'd like to see," Draco said ready to throw a punch, but what stopped by Hermione sliding her hand into his.

"Fuck you Malfoy. And Harry, I don't know why you're doing this, but you're not a freak. I'm sorry. I just need to clear my head. And Hermione, I meant what I said to you." And with that he left the room.

When the door closed, Draco ran to it, swung it open and screamed 'she wasn't giving it to you, because she was giving it to me. HA!' and slammed it shut again before Ron could get a word in edgewise. Hermione let out a heavy sigh and plopped down on the couch.

"Always have to have to last word, don't you Malfoy?"

Remus returned home after a long day of meetings, one of which was with Snape. The potion was complete, and ready to be used. He found Harry lying on the bed; face down, with a book near his head. Upon further inspection, it appeared that Harry was sleeping. As quietly as possible, he placed the potion bottle on the bedside table and removed his cloak. Remus quickly straddled Harry's waist, and began running his hands down his back, needing at the tense muscles.

"Mnnn…when did you get home?"

"About a minute ago. How was your day?"

"Horrid. Ron freaked out, Hermione dumped him, and Draco was himself. Did you see Snape?"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"It's done, and sitting on the bedside table."

Harry rolled over so he was on his back; Remus on his stomach. Well, this was it. Now or never, really. Harry sat up and placed a kiss Remus' neck. He slowly undid the buttons of his lover's shirt, kissing the newly reveled flesh. Remus ran his hands through Harry's hair and down his back.

"We don't have to do this."

"But I want to. What do I have to know before we start this?"

"I was told to prepare you before you take it. Frey said that once you do, I wont bother much with it."

"Okay. Let's do this."

A half hour later found Harry face down, across Remus' lap; his ass in the air. He was to the breaking point; practically begging to be taken. He was covered in sweat; ready to hump whatever he came into contact with. He sat up and wrapped his legs around Remus' waist, grinding into him.

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Love, I'm ready to fuck you, potion or not," Harry said hotly into his lover's ear. "Why are you so apprehensive?"

"I don't like the idea of what this potion is going to do to me. I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont. I know you wont."

"Okay. Stand up."

Harry did as he was told, standing next to the bed in his birthday suit. Remus uncapped the potion and handed it over. Harry looked at it, swirled it in its bottle, and then gulped it down. Nothing happened at first, but then Harry shivered. His skin broke out in goose bumps. A chill ran down his spine, and his body broke into a sweat.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked nervously.

"Hmm, tastes like vanilla."

Remus watched in awe. His skin began to lose it color, and his hair and eyes began to intensify in theirs. His breathing became heavy and thick, and his limbs pliant. After a bought of the shivers Harry looked Remus in the eye and let out a breathy moan. That was Remus' undoing. He stepped towards his love and with one deep breath; a breath full of Harry, the change began to happen. Unlike the first time, this was quick. Harry didn't even see it coming. The next thing he knew, he was on the bed, upon hands and knees, Remus behind him.

Remus entered him quickly, causing Harry to gasp in surprise. Good thing he was prepared before hand, because the wolf left no time for adjustments. He stated thrusting quick and hard, and Harry held on for the ride. Remus had never been this way, yet Harry knew that if he needed to stop, they would. He couldn't hold back, he let himself get carried away in it all. Grabbing onto the bedposts, Harry started to push back, letting all vocals run rampant. He was rewarded by a strangled growl from behind. Remus eventually leaned forward, placing biting kisses along Harry's neck and spine. The thrusts were harder and harder, causing Harry to let out puffs of air.

"Oh…g…god. Rem…"

Harry was close, so close. And somehow, Remus knew. Harry was pulled up, so his back was flush with his lover's chest. He wrapped his arms around Remus' back and locked his hands together. The wolf grabbed his hips and held them steady and he thrust upwards. Harry turned his head to nuzzle and kiss Remus' neck. Surprisingly Remus nuzzled back. The brunet was screaming at the top of his lungs, so close it hurt. Remus captured Harry's lips in his, and that was his undoing. Harry screamed and came, arching into Remus. Then blacked out.

He awoke to Remus laying him on his back, licking his neck. He lightly patted his head, causing the wolf to look up. He smiled, and Remus smiled back, settling in between his legs.

It continued that way all night. Making love, then passing out. He was told that Remus wouldn't be able to stop until the potion was out of his system, and he was okay with that. His body had never been so satisfied in all his life. He was able to keep up for the first three rounds, round two being the most rambunctious. At one point, Harry flipped Remus onto his back and rode the orgasm out of the man, being able to hold his off until Remus was done.

The last time, Harry was on his stomach, to tired to move, moaning into his pillow. Remus seemed to be on over drive, going purely on instinct. After he came, he collapsed on Harry, gasping for air. He moved the sweaty hair off of his lover's neck and planted sated kisses, trying to sooth him to sleep. He lifted himself up and settled next to Harry.

"I love you Remie."

"Love you too."

"Are we done?"

"Yes, we're done," Remus said, scooting closer, kissing Harry's face.

"I think I'm good for one more go."

Remus started laughing, but before he could respond, Harry was dead asleep.

The next morning, Remus fused over Harry, not letting him out of bed until his entire body was checked over for any bruises or cuts. When Remus found one on the back of Harry's upper thigh, he apologized profusely. Harry saw no sense in this and explained that it happened during round two when, as Harry liked to call it, the Tour de Remus was taking place.

"It's a tab bit hard to avoid rutting into a hip bone or two. Really love, I think I'll survive."

They spent the next twenty-four hours in bed, kissing and cuddling, and waiting for the results. They were told that the first time might not impregnate Harry, seeing as it was all so foreign to his body. At midnight, the two ran into the bathroom the check the result of the test.

Severus Snape was sat at his desk grading papers when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"I hope you brewed enough of the potion."

"Oh sweet mercy, Lupin!"


End file.
